The Brave and the Bold Vol 1 117
, come to seek Batman's help, because Rock has been put in the stockade and dishonorably discharged while on duty in West Germany. Agreeing to do what he can, Batman meets with Sgt. Rock in his cell. Rock tells Batman about how during World War II he was ordered to execute Corporal Dan Cathcart for cowardliness in the face of an enemy. Now after all these years, Rock swears that Cathcart is not really dead and has been haunting him. Rock manages to escape from his cell, Batman decides to go after him, and recaptures Rock before he could do any harm, Rock escapes Batman at an old clock tower insisting that he almost had Cathcart. Batman decides to go and investigate the situation and goes and checks out the very spot where Cathcart was executed. There Batman finds that all the bullets that were shot were blanks. He takes his findings to the general on the base and demands answers. The general tells Batman that Cathcart was really a double agent, who was pretending to be a Nazi spy in order to gain the Allies information. When the Nazi's suspected him, and the Allies didn't want to lose a good spy, they staged his execution. Cathcart then went into hiding to be utilized at another time. Since then, he's now become a spy in West Germany, and Rock's accidentally stumbling upon his continued life threatens to compromise future spy missions, and that Cathcart was also in the process of learning the identity of a spy within their ranks, hence why they've had him locked up. Batman continues his search for Rock and finds that he's hijacked the bus that Easy Company uses to go from base to base making morale-boosting appearances. When Rock rams the bus through the West German boarder, Batman follows after him. He arrives too late to stop Rock's confrontation with Cathcart (which ends with Cathcart getting shot) however they manage to learn that the traitor is a man within Easy Company who Rock shoots when he tries to kill Batman. The two heroes then return to the East German side of the boarder. There Rock is told the whole story, and the old soldier feels bad about Cathcart, but this is changed to a happy reunion when Cathcart (surviving the gunshot and having snuck himself back across the East-West German border) returns back to base safe and sound. | StoryTitle2 = Trial of the Black Falcon | Synopsis2 = | StoryTitle3 = 1001 Ways To Defeat Green Arrow! | Synopsis3 = | StoryTitle4 = Code Name: Mockingbird! | Synopsis4 = | StoryTitle5 = The Menace From Inner Space! | Synopsis5 = | Appearing1 = Featured Characters: * * Supporting Characters: * ** Antagonists: * * Lt. Wilson Other Characters: * Dan Cathcart * General Tyler Locations: * * Items: * Vehicles: * Easy Company's Bus | Appearing2 = | Appearing3 = | Appearing4 = | Appearing5 = | Notes = * "Nightmare Without End!" is reprinted in | Trivia = | Recommended = | Links = }}